Third Times a Charm
by Mrs.Hannibal King
Summary: Ryan Reynolds is getting a divorce from Blake Lively, in a relationship of emotional abuse he finally packs up and leaves to his parents home in Toronto Canada. Can He ever Find Love or even a slight chance at happiness? Read and Find out. This story is written for my Best friend who is in love with Ryan Reynolds and was heartbroken when he got married. No offence intended to any1.
1. Chapter 1

Third Times The Charm

Chapter One:

Ryan watched the road as he drove home, the rain pounded hard into the windshield of the rental car he had picked up shortly after getting off of a plane at the nearest airport. The car was a small green Honda Accord. He counted every time the windshield wipers came up and then went back down wiping away rain, he thought that maybe coming home would help him get over this depression. Ryan's GPS beeped signaling for him to turn the vehicle left into the city of Toronto. Ryan couldn't believe his parents moved from the secluded countryside and into the big city. The road to their new house was unfamiliar and hard to follow. Ryan was so nervous he had not seen his parents in about two years, not since he had gotten married to Blake. After the wedding she turned into a completely different person, she never wanted to come to Canada to visit his family, instead opting for them to make the journey to California to visit him. The one time his parents came to see them after the wedding Blake disappeared and was gone the whole week they were staying at the house without so much as a simple phone call. To this day he doesn't know where she went, and that bothered Ryan a lot.

The cell phone in his pocket started chirping, knocking him out of his thoughts, fishing the phone out of his pocket he looked at the caller ID. The caller was his mother.

"Ryan where are you we are getting worried!" His mother had always worried about him, he just didn't know what to tell her at least not anymore. Trying to concentrate on the road and talk on the phone was proving difficult.

"Mom I'm using GPS but I have a lot on my mind right now, I am on your block, will you have dad meet me outside please." Without waiting for her to reply he hung up the phone, pulled the car to the curb and watched the houses around him for the familiar face of his father. After a few missed calls from his mother his father finally walked out of a large elegant house about a half a block in front of his car. Ryan put the car in gear and pulled into the driveway of the unfamiliar house. He took a long breath before removing himself from the car he made sure he had everything out of the front and back seats. Climbing out of the car he popped the trunk and got his two small bags and walked to his waiting father with a smile plastered to his face.

"Welcome home son." His father welcomed him with a warm hug and took the bags from him as well as the keys to the car. It didn't take Jim long to know that his youngest son was in a lot of emotional pain, Jim also took note of the dark baggy eyes the pale skin and the weight loss. He had wanted better for his son, but let him decide for himself what he wanted out of life, and well now he was paying for it. "Your mother is prepairing a dinner, I will take you up to your room and then you can go say hello to her."

Ryan only nodded at his father, he was sort of ashamed that he didn't really have much else to say, he just wasn't emotionally ready to cross that bridge yet. He followed close behind his father as he led them up the white steps of the house, as soon as the door was open Ryan let out a low whistle, his father chuckled.

"Looks a lot like the old house doesn't it? Sometimes I don't even get why we left the countryside." The house looked much like the one he had grown up in, just different on the outside, sure there was new furniture and most of the appliances had been upgraded but other than that the paint and the pictures remained the same. Ryan looked at all of the smiling faces around him frozen in time he wished he could be that happy again. Ryan got so caught up in his childhood he forgot his dad had to show him where he would be staying. Ryan quickly collected himself and caught up to his father who was on the staircase waiting patiently.

"Sorry dad I got distracted. The house is amazing I like it, it is perfect for you guys." They continued up the solid wood staircase and stopped at the first door on the left, his father turned the knob and walked into the room. Ryan was pleasently surprised with how it looked. He could smell fresh paint, the walls were a pretty dark green, the bed frame a dark cherry wood, a family photo that was taken six months before the wedding was the only thing that hung on the walls. "Wow dad thanks you guys didn't have to go to all this trouble. It looks very nice and comforting." he hugged his father again and set his bags back on the bed. Ryan then heard his mothers voice from the doorway.

"Ryan Rodney Renyolds! This was no trouble at all, we love you and we wanted to do this for you, to help you. You will stay as long as you need to, and that's not an option." Tammy ran to her son and tucked him in her arms, Ryan blushed in embarrassment and thanked God that nobody he knew was here to see that. After releasing her son from the long hug she continued speaking. "We also have someone over for dinner tonight, I can't explain right now but I will later. Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes. Your father and I are going to return your car we will be back soon, get settled in." his mother kissed his cheek and drug her husband out of the door. Ryan chuckled and turned to his bags.

The closet was pretty roomy and he was able to fit everything he had brought with him into it. After making his bed he wandered downstairs and laid down on the couch waiting for the return of his parents.

Read and Review please! :}


	2. Allison

Ryan stared up at the ceiling of his parents home for what seemed like an eternity, he hadn't even realized that he had dosed off.

"Ryan wake up and get washed up for dinner its only going to be another five minutes." Ryan's mother shook him slightly to wake him. Slowly he opened his eyes but only to appease his pestering mother. Ryan sighed and watched his mother leave the room, deciding he probably better do what he was told, before she got angry with him. Ryan got up off the couch and walked back up the stairs to his room, closing the door behind him he looked at the picture on the wall one more time wishing that one day he could be that happy again. He shook his head and opened the bathroom door and looked around, there was a small stack of towels on a shelf and next to that was a towel rod were two hand towels were hanging, he grabbed one off of the rod after washing his hands he quickly dried them and replaced the towel. Heading back downstairs there was a soft knock at the door. Ryan walked over to the door and opened it expecting one of his mothers friends until he saw a very pale young woman holding a small child on her hip. Ryan was speechless.

"Well if it isn't the ever popular Ryan Reynolds. Nice to meet you I have heard so much about you." The woman offered her hand out for him to shake. Still at a loss for words he silently took her hand and shook.

The woman's face slightly fell when he didn't say anything back to her, but her face immediately brightened when she saw and heard his mother.

"Allison! Come on in. I see you have met Ryan." Allison nodded. She placed the small boy on the floor and gave his mother a hug.

"I'm really Sorry Tammy but I cant stay for dinner after all I got called into work, I was wondering if you could watch Preston for me." Allison looked at her feet sheepishly, also looking slightly ashamed.

"Oh dear we will have to do dinner another night, and yes we will watch Preston you know he is always welcome." Ryan looked at his mother and smiled at her soft scolding, and was shocked when his mother hugged Allison and then hustled her out the door. "Dear you are going to be late! Shoo." Allison kneeled by Preston and hugged him letting him go she waved at Ryan and his mother. Ryan continued to watch her as she walked down the driveway to a very small very old car, he continued to watch her until she pulled away from the curb and disappeared down the road.

Ryan shut the door softly and turned to his mother who was now holding the boy. "The poor girl, parents died in a car accident and left her with a mortgage and her baby brother." Ryan could feel his heart convulse. His mother nodded. "We do everything we can for her, she really needs it, I cant imagine how hard it is for her right now." There was a sadness in his mothers face and in his heart, for a girl he didn't know. She couldn't have been more than twenty. He shook his head and followed his mother into the dinning room.

"Where is Allison?" his father asked, Preston reaching for him and gurgling. His mother explained the situation while plating the food, it smelled heavenly if only he could build his appetite. Ryan watched Preston in his fathers lap and smiled to himself the boy was very cute, he felt sorry for him, sorry that the boy would never know his mother and father the way he himself had, suddenly he had an epiphany he would cherish every moment he had and make sure he became happy for his parents. Ryan ate every bite of the roast beef and mashed potatoes his mother had put on his plate, he hadn't realized how hungry he really was. After dinner he helped his father with dishes, they stood in silence, after sometime his father spoke.

"I'm sorry about everything that happened with Blake, I can only hope you can find someone to make you happy one day, and I mean truly happy, and I hope I live to see it." Ryan looked at his father and stood in silence thinking about what he had just heard.

"Dad in no way was anything that happened any of your fault, I should have listened to you more, thought about it more and not rushed into it, but I was blinded by a blonde with long legs. I hope I can find someone who can make me happy, I also hope that you are there to see it, but I don't plan on getting married again for sometime if at all." His words registered on his fathers face, he said nothing just nodded and finished drying the last dish and walked out of the kitchen. Ryan sighed and went to say good night to his mom and little Preston in the living room. The boy was asleep in his mothers arms, Ryan smiled he had hoped for a child of his own by now, it just didnt happen thankfully.

"Night mom, I am tired from the trip dinner was fantastic thank you." he kissed her cheek after she nodded at him not wanting to wake the kid. Ryan wandered to his room and closed the door stripping of his clothes he climbed into bed and listened for Allison's car. Eventually at around ten pm she arrived he got up and went to his window and watched her as she loaded Preston and his diaper bag into the car. Allison looked up right to his window and stared for a minute shaking her head she got in the car and drove away. Ryan went back to his bed and fell into a troubled sleep hoping to see Allison again soon.


End file.
